


Nail Painting

by Sten_disapproves (orphan_account)



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Rebel Trio, bens a bit of an idiot, can be read as platonic, its just cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sten_disapproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess and Page are doing each other's nails, something that requires way too much concentration to also deal with Ben's stupid jokes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Painting

Page was blowing on her fingernails and trying to laugh at the princess lying on her belly methodically painting Page’s toes light pink. There was a clear focus in the princess’ eyes, her tongue stuck out and her brow was furrowed while the brush repeatedly almost painted the darker girls skin. 

“Hello ladies!” Ben Finn announced his arrival in a similar way every time he walked in on the girls and this time he was greeted by Page’s extremely wide eyes. She gestured to the Princess who was finishing the final pinkie toe with careful precision but Ben decided to ignore the advice of leaving before being, most likely, set on fire.  He slapped the Princess on the back as he collapsed into a sitting position on the floor next to her and started to ramble about how “Walter just told me this hilarious joke! Not as funny as most of mine but still; so Logan walks into a tavern and-”  He was interrupted by the hero’s death stare go from Page’s foot (which now has a large stripe of pink across the skin) to his face. That was the moment when Ben realised he was completely and utterly screwed. 

As the Princess stood up to look down at him, Page started to laugh “I’ve got a really great idea”  As always, the Princess agreed that Page was, in fact, a complete genius and as always, Ben couldn’t out run the girls.  He found himself trapped and knew there was effectively no hope of freeing himself, even with his oh so abundant wit and charm, from the Princess’ hero strength that held him still.  He sighed at his right foot which now had toenails which were a very pretty purple with teeny tiny white dots all over. Page smiled at her creation and declared the work of art half way done.

 As she went onto the left foot yet another revolutionary strolled into Page’s bedroom in the rebel headquarters and the Princess shot her routine smile at them while holding Ben tighter. This time, however, it wasn’t a bowerstone rebel who would simply scurry out in hopes that Page wouldn’t kill them later but was an ally they knew much better.  “Walter! Please free me! They’re torturing me!” Ben Finn yelled at the older man who simply raised an eyebrow.  “Shut up Ben”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's actually my first fic ever that I published! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
